<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elle by GNM_dreaming_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117844">Elle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl'>GNM_dreaming_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, Fluff, POV James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James n'écoute pas toujours quand Lily lui parle, mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?<br/>Une histoire courte sur le plus beau couple de tous les temps.</p><p>~~</p><p>Elle lui parlait, de sa belle voix angélique, qui s’agitait dans des paroles désordonnées et précipitées. Paroles certainement très intéressantes pour qu’elles passionnent à ce point sa belle Lily, mais il n’en écoutait pas un mot, se contentant d’entendre ses intonations et de voir son visage et sa chevelure rousse bouger au rythme de sa voix.</p><p> </p><p>Déjà postée sur hpfanfiction il y a des années</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elle lui parlait, de sa belle voix angélique, qui s’agitait dans des paroles désordonnées et précipitées. Paroles certainement très intéressantes pour qu’elles passionnent à ce point sa belle Lily, mais il n’en écoutait pas un mot, se contentant d’entendre ses intonations et de voir son visage et sa chevelure rousse bouger au rythme de sa voix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il était devenu tellement rare de la voir si heureuse, il n’allait pas gâcher ce moment à essayer de comprendre ce qu’elle lui disait. Elle était radieuse, son visage se fendait d’un sourire presque permanent et ses bras bougeaient pour argumenter ses intonations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quelques fois elle se stoppait dans son élan et prenait un air pensif, sûrement pour trouver un mot, une expression qu’il lui manquait ou pour remettre en question ce qu’elle venait de dire. Dans ses moments-là ses yeux se plissaient et les mots qu’elle disait s’enchaînaient moins vite, sa voix se faisait plus posée et elle faisait souvent une moue boudeuse si elle estimait que ça lui prenait trop de temps qu’elle aurait pu consacrer à l’éclairer sur ce sujet dont il n’avait rien écouté de toute façon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il lui arrivait aussi de prendre un air rêveur, sans doute en train de penser à cette chose merveilleuse dont elle lui parlait. Ses yeux émeraudes se perdaient alors en hauteur et son sourire se faisaient plus intense, sa voix, elle, se rapprochait plus d’un chuchotement comme si ses rêves pouvaient partir en fumée au cas où elle l’élèverait un peu trop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il arrivait que sa voix prenne une intonation plus incertaine, là elle lui demandait son avis ou de faire une remarque alors il passait une main dans ses cheveux avant d’émettre un son qui voulait tout dire et rien dire à la fois. La plupart du temps elle s’en satisfaisait mais parfois elle s’énervait un peu avant de reprendre son récit, sa voix montait alors dans les aigus et ses si jolis sourcils se fronçaient, comme avant, quand elle le détestait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le reste du temps elle ne faisait que parler avec les yeux pétillant de bonheur et il était si heureux de la voir ainsi dans ces jours sombres qu’il aurait seulement voulu que le temps arrête de s’écouler et qu’il puisse continuer à faire semblant de l’écouter simplement pour la voir aussi joyeuse qu’elle l’était à cet instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Etrangement une nouvelle lueur apparut dans le regard de sa belle et son sourire se transforma en sourire en coin. Quelque chose avait clairement changé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- …trompe avec Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ces mots l’avaient subitement ramené sur terre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pardon ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je disais que je te trompe avec Sirius ! répéta-t-elle tout sourire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il soupira, réfléchissant une seconde avant de décider d’aller immédiatement tuer Patmol, et comprit qu’elle se moquait de lui. Aussi il leva les yeux au ciel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sirius sait bien que je le tuerais, frère de cœur ou non, et puis je pense qu’il a assez à faire…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sûrement, rit-elle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle lui donna un rapide baiser avant de se détourner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Moi je vais me chercher quelqu’un qui m’écoutera… pourquoi pas Fabian, un Serdaigle au moins sera intéressé par ce que je dis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ça c’était vraiment un coup bas, utiliser sa jalousie maladive contre lui était parfaitement injuste, et le pire, c’était que cela marchait, pour preuve il l’avait retenue par le bras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Restes avec moi, tu sais que tu me brises le cœur quand tu pars, lui fit-il avec une moue de chien battu qui aurait bien mieux convenue à Sirius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- A quoi bon ? Tu ne m’écoutes pas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il l’attira dans ses bras et murmura au creux de son oreille.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je ne t’écoute peut-être pas, mais je t’observe Lily-Jolie, et je t’assure que je prête attention au moindre détail de chacune de tes expressions. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce dont tu me parlais mais je sais que cette chose quelle qu’elle soit te rend heureuse, et c’est tout ce qui m’importe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elle sourit et se hissa sur la pointe de pieds pour l’embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser en y mettant tout son amour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je t’aime, lui dit-elle quand ils s’arrêtèrent essoufflés, front contre front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je t’aime plus fort, répondit-il simplement avec un sourire enfantin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il la conduisit dehors, sous un arbre isolé, et ils s’installèrent par terre, enlacés et heureux de profiter de ces rares moments de bonheur, durant lesquels ils pouvaient, l’espace d’une heure ou deux, oublier les noms qu’ils lisaient chaque matin dans la gazette du sorcier, preuves irréfutables de l’ascension du mage noir.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'espère que ça vous a plut, j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a longtemps mais elle fait partie de celles que j'aime toujours. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>